


Summertime

by pookiestheone



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Canonical Character Death, M/M, Mild Language, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-19 04:00:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/879214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pookiestheone/pseuds/pookiestheone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>And the livin' is easy.</i>  Thomas is a lifeguard when he meets Jimmy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_I swear to God, this is the last year I do this._ Thomas sat in his chair overlooking the pool. _Of course if things keep going the way they are, there won't be a Grantham's next year anyway._ This was his fifth summer as lifeguard, but only his first as head. When he started the place was teeming with people on good days and on weekends even if it threatened to rain. But today, like most of the days this year, it was almost empty. Thomas didn’t blame them.

When Robert Crawley had bought Grantham's Waterpark four years ago, things went downhill quickly. Needed maintenance was ignored. Two of the big slides hadn't been opened at the beginning of the summer because the fibreglass had given way over the winter. Poor Alfred had plunged so many toilets this year that he had nicknamed him Shit Solver. The snack bar was a disgrace. Beryl Patmore bitched at the best of times, but he had to admit the selection was terrible and the quality of the most of the food was questionable. She said that there were far too many products that were past their expiry date and she was told to use them anyway. The Crawleys seemed to be made of money, given the cars, the house, the horse farm in the country, so perhaps Grantham's was a tax shelter of some sort. _Ivy has taken Tax Law, maybe she would know if that makes sense._

Thomas stretched and sat up straighter, scanning the pool. _I should have listened to Duke. He got that job at that factory his uncle owns, Downton's, and said there was one for me if I wanted it. The pay was a bit better too._ Not that that Crawley was doing anything on the cheap there, which surprised Thomas given everything else. _Could have used the extra money for university, but I couldn't have worked with him or owed for the favour though. He's an asshole._ All of Thomas's exes were assholes. _Well, maybe not Edward._ But Edward had died when he ran his bike into a bridge abutment two years ago, high on God-knows-what. _Just two weeks after we got together. Worse luck. Thought he might have been different._

He turned when out of the corner of his eye he saw Elsie Hughes, the assistant manager, heading towards him with a good-looking blond boy in tow. He was wearing a powder blue v-neck T-shirt, baggy white shorts and sandals, with a black backpack slung over his shoulder _Seems young_.

"Thomas, get someone to take your place."

"Sure, Elsie." He waved to one of the girls sitting with Alfred in the shade of a faded beach umbrella. "Daisy, take over, will ya."

He climbed down and waited until Daisy had settled into the chair.

"Thomas, this is Jimmy, the new hire. Show him the ropes."

"Okay. But doesn't Charlie usually take the new ones around?"

"Mr. Carson's busy, so he asked me to get you to."

_Drunk more likely._ He knew the manager, Charlie Carson, had seen much better days at Grantham's and he definitely wasn't dealing well with its decline.

"He'll be in good hands with me."

Elsie eyed him warily. She had heard about Thomas and his hands from William last year. _I should have fired him, but William didn't want him to lose the job._ He had punched him in the eye when he grabbed his ass and as far as he was concerned it was a misunderstanding and it was settled. Besides, she had to admit begrudgingly, Thomas was very good at his job and she didn't have time to worry about things she knew little about herself. She turned and as she passed Alfred she spoke to him quietly.

"Alfred, those trash cans don't empty themselves. Get up off your lazy butt."

"Okay ... uh, Jimmy, right?" Thomas asked as he gave him the once over.

"Right. Jimmy Kent."

"Thomas Barrow. I'll give you the quick tour. Those buildings are the public change rooms. The staff break room is attached, but it's a pigsty so I would suggest you skip it." He pointed to a short line of people. "They're waiting to get some food. Also to be avoided unless you fancy the runs."

Jimmy gave him a shocked look.

"Just joking. The food **is** pretty bad though, just don't tell Beryl Patmore I said so. Stick to one of the prepackaged sandwiches if you have to. They're made by some place outside "

"Beryl who?"

"Beryl Patmore. She's the snack bar cook, manager, whatever. I have a sneaky suspicion she's the one supplying the sandwiches, cutting out the middle man. Not a bad idea since I've had a couple of meals she's cooked on her own. She's wasting her time here."

"That red-headed layabout rooting around in the trash can is Alfred. Good enough guy. He and I share an apartment with Ivy. You'll meet her later. Don't get any ideas though. Alfred has the hots for her and he can be possessive, even though Ivy just ignores him."

"Now as for the pool ... You do have all your certificates, right?"

"Yes."

"Good. As for the pool. You can see it's not busy, but keep an eye on the kids that wander around in a pack. Little buggers seem to find each other. Parents drop them off in the morning and pick them up after five. We're a bloody babysitting service at times. Now, follow me."

Thomas led the way to the entrance where he opened the door to one of the cashier wickets.

"Ivy, my love, cigs?"

"In my purse as always." She turned to them. "And who's this?"

Thomas fished the cigarettes and lighter, plus something else, from her purse.

"That's Jimmy. New lifeguard. Say 'hi' Jimmy."

"Hi"

"So, another lamb for the slaughter. Cute lamb, though. Just how old are you? We wouldn't want anyone robbing the cradle you know."

Jimmy blushed. "Eighteen."

"Down girl. Jealousy. Don't want Miss O unhappy, do ya?."

A voice from behind them made them jump.

"And why would Miss O be unhappy?"

"Jimmy, this is Sarah O'Brien or Miss O as we lovingly call her. Head cashier. Rules the roost up here."

"That I do. And right now you're disturbing one of my chicks, so bugger off."

Thomas just smiled at her.

"Join me for a smoke, Miss O?"

"Later, Thomas." She looked at Jimmy. "We'll have something to talk about I'm sure."

"Perhaps."

Thomas turned away from the entrance and around the corner to the back of a building. He leant against the wall and lit up.

Jimmy settled beside him. "So that's Ivy. Alfred doesn't need to worry. Not my type."

"Right now Ivy and Miss O have this 'understanding'. Sort of a summer fling I guess. I know you didn't ask, but I like to share." He laughed and blew a smoke ring, watching it until it broke apart. "This." He tapped the building with the back of his head. "This is the admin building, which you probably already know. It's where Charlie Carson, who I'm sure you met - Jimmy nodded - and Elsie do whatever it is they do to run this place." He held out the package of cigarettes. "Want one?"

"No, thanks, I don't smoke."

"Well then." Thomas reached under the building and retrieved a backpack, pulling out a bottle of vodka. "How about some of this."

Jimmy shook his head.

"Suit yourself." Thomas unscrewed the top and took a quick swallow, which was followed almost immediately by a grimace. "Prefer beer or scotch myself, but both of those smell on your breath."

"Vodka does too. Just not as strong."

"And that's where this weird fruit gum comes in." He held out a pack. "Not many people know it and I can always pass off any alcohol smell as part of it." _Crap, this sounds like I'm a drunk._ "Don't get me wrong. I save my real drinking until after work." _Right. That's so much better._ "So, what brings you to this little piece of heaven?"

"I need the job to pay for school. Got a small scholarship, but that won't cover everything. I lifeguarded last year at a country club, but this pays more."

"Scholarship? Where?"

"Ripon U."

"Really? Me too. And Ivy and Alfred. I'm in Marketing, Ivy's in Commerce and Finance. Alfred's ... well, I'm not sure what Alfred's in now. Was some sort of management course, but he's switching this year. Or maybe not, knowing Alfred."

"This'll be my first year. Music. Piano mainly. Ripon has a great reputation."

Thomas stubbed out his cigarette.

"Have to get back. I'll show you the staff change room - at least it's clean - and then you can join me. You can take over one of the other chairs."

Thomas pointed out the door to the change room and waited while Jimmy went inside. _Nice guy. Not very talkative though. Great smile. I wonder ... Nope, let's not go there. At least not yet._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess I should have indicated this is modern and has moved everyone across the pond.

That's the only reason, really it is. Although he only got a chance to talk to him again when the shift changed. He was pulling on his shorts when Jimmy came out of one of the toilet stalls, hiking up his own shorts as he walked to the sink.

"So, how was your first day?"

"Good. A bit boring though."

"I saw Daisy talking to you. Didn't that cheer you up?"

Jimmy shrugged.

"I don't like to be disturbed when I'm trying to watch the pool. She seems nice, though a bit too giggly for me."

As Thomas pulled on his golf shirt he missed the quick appraisal Jimmy gave his body.

"Yeah, that's our Daisy." He stuffed his uniform into the backpack he had dug out from under the admin building. "Listen, want to come for a beer? There'll be a bunch of us - Alfred, Ivy, Daisy, me. Maybe Miss O later, but she's not all that inclined to hang out with the 'overgrown rug rats'."

Jimmy hesitated.

"I'll stand you to your first one. Call it a welcome to our little tribe."

"Okay, but I need to make a call first." He pulled a cell phone from his backpack."

"Mommy?"

"Yeah. So what," Jimmy snapped. "Sorry. My mum's sick and my aunt's staying with us for a while. Just don't want either of them to worry."

_Right, Thomas. If your foot was any further in your mouth it would be sticking out your asshole._

"It's me who should be sorry. You can kick me if my mouth gets away from me again."

Jimmy laughed as he poked at the phone screen.

"I'll remember that."

Thomas went outside to wait, not wanting to eavesdrop. Jimmy followed in about a minute.

"Everything okay?"

"Yep." They started walking to the exit. "See, there's just me and my mum. Dad buggered off when I was three." He stopped. _Shut up, Kent. He doesn't want to know this._ "So where are we going?"

"A little pub called the Dowager's Folly. Supposed to be English, I guess. Fake wood beams, dartboard, you know the type. Some of the beers are authentic though. But it's cheap and near the apartment so Alfred can park and we'll walk. And speaking of Alfred ..."

He stood on the driver's side of a rusty Toyota, while Ivy and Daisy leant against the hood.

"Thomas, move your ass, it's hot and I'm thirsty. Wait. Who's this?"

"Oh, right. This is Jimmy. New guy."

Alfred rolled his eyes as if to say _here we go again_.

Ivy pulled open the back door and Daisy scooted in, moving to the far side. Jimmy slid in beside her and Thomas beside him. She then climbed into the passenger seat.

"Alfred, it's fucking hot in here," she complained. "I thought you were going to park under a tree."

Alfred turned the key and the engine started, then stopped. He turned it again and this time it caught and roared to life, hiccupping slightly.

"I did, but ... well, the shade disappeared."

Thomas rolled down his window.

"Never mind. Just go so we can get some air. Next time get a car with A/C."

"Shut up, Thomas. At least I have a car."

The car hesitated as they pulled out of the parking lot, but Alfred gave it a bit more gas and it smoothed out. In the back seat Daisy pushed a little closer to Jimmy who eased away, pressing against Thomas.

"Daisy, move over, dammit. Jimmy's almost stuck to me."

In the front seat, Ivy snorted with laughter. "Right, as if that ..."

"Ivy!" Thomas cautioned as he smacked her on the shoulder.

She turned in her seat.

"We're not always like this, Jimmy. We love each other, really we do. It's the heat."

Jimmy didn't look the least bit convinced.

"Thomas, don't you dare smoke in here," Alfred warned, having spotted him in the rear view mirror.

"Oh for Christ's sake, Alfred."

"I don't care. You know I hate it. That's why you're on the fire escape at home."

"Fine, fine." Thomas sulked as he put the cigarette back in the pack and tucked it away in his shirt pocket as he raised his arm to the back of the seat behind Jimmy's head.

Daisy leant over to Jimmy again. "So, how do you like us so far?"

"Well ... uh, you're an interesting bunch."

"Aren't we now. And we're sober. No one's high. Just imagine ...."

"Daisy," Thomas reached behind Jimmy and pushed her away, "leave him alone. You'll scare the poor guy."

"Oh I wouldn't worry, Thomas. I don’t scare that easily."

"Good. Wouldn't want to put you off on your first day."

"Good Lord, you two," Ivy groaned. Just at that moment Alfred swerved the car sending Jimmy hard into Thomas's chest. He put his hands out to stop himself, but instead they landed in Thomas's crotch.

"Damn squirrel!" Alfred yelled.

Jimmy tried to push away when he heard Thomas grunt and he realised what it seemed like he was doing.

"Shit, sorry."

"It's okay. But I don't usually let strangers do that." _Fuck me! If you weren't scared before you will be now._

Everyone laughed, except Jimmy who just looked puzzled..

"That's not what I've heard," Alfred sniggered.

"Just drive, Alfred," Thomas ordered. _Just drive so I can get out of this car and go drown myself in beer._

In another fifteen minutes they arrived in an older part of the city. Alfred drove around the block a few times until a parking spot opened up. Everyone clambered out of the car. Jimmy stood for a minute, arms outstretched hoping the non-existent breeze would dry him off.

"Is this near the university?"

"Yes, about a ten minute walk," Ivy answered. She pointed to building down the street. "We live there, fourth floor walk-up. A pain, but it's big for the area - three bedrooms - and we can also get to the roof easily which is great on nights like this. Thomas managed to 'persuade' the door last year."

"Everything out of the car, guys?" Alfred asked. "Just in case." No one said anything so he checked to make sure the doors were locked, then he and Ivy started down the street in the opposite direction of the apartment. Daisy trailed along behind them while Jimmy fell in step with Thomas.

"This pub far?"

"Nope, just ..." Thomas coughed on his cigarette. "Just a block or so. University hangout mainly." He took a deep drag, coughing a bit again. "How about you? Where are you going to live?"

"Don't know yet. I applied for residence but haven't heard."

"When you get a chance you should check the online listings. People are always looking to share. You know, in case you don't get into residence. Just don't leave it too late or you'll end up who knows where. What's your cell number? I'll text you the link later if you want. I probably need it for work anyway. I mean I set the roster so I might have to reach you."

Jimmy pulled out his phone and touched a few icons on the screen then held it up so he could add the number into his contacts. Thomas smiled to himself. _Smooth, Thomas, smooth._

Alfred had stopped in front of a nondescript building and pulled open the door to let Ivy and Daisy in. Thomas paused to stamp out his cigarette - "Fucking non-smoking bylaw." - before following Jimmy inside. Jimmy looked around. The room was big and more or less full. The noise almost drowned out the canned music playing in the background. Near the front there was a small stage. _Must be some live stuff too. Unless it's just for show._ Alfred had found a table and motioned them over. Jimmy made sure he got a seat beside Thomas. They had just settled in when a waitress approached them.

"Well, if it isn't my favourite collection of troublemakers. What'll it be?"

"Just drafts, Anna." Ivy replied. "Thomas's turn to pay for the first round."

"What? Wait a minute."

"Yes it is," Daisy piped up. "You managed to leave last time just as it was your turn."

"Okay. I'm outnumbered."

Anna looked at Jimmy. "I'll need I.D."

"He's eighteen, Anna. Trust me."

She laughed.

"Trust you, Thomas? Not on your life."

Jimmy blushed as he fumbled with his wallet and held out his driver's licence. Anna checked the photo and the date.

"Really? You look about twelve."

Jimmy's blush deepened when everyone laughed. Everyone but Thomas who instead just squeezed his knee before realising what he was doing and jerking his hand away before anyone else saw.

"That's Anna Bates, wife of the owner. He's a bit of a prick, but she's OK."

"Thomas," Ivy interrupted, "he's only a bit of a prick because he doesn't put up with your nonsense like the rest of us."

"Some friend you are Ivy ... Shit, that's Mary Crawley. What's she doing here?"

Jimmy looked toward the door and saw a rather pretty woman, overdressed for the place, with a pasty-faced man at her side. Thomas leant over to Jimmy.

"She's the daughter of Robert Crawley, the owner of Grantham's, and that's her current lap dog. Marty, Matty, something. Crap, she's seen us."

Mary made a beeline for the table dragging her date by the hand in her wake.

"So, Mary, out slumming?" Thomas could hardly contain his contempt. They had been at each other for years.

"Yes. I thought I would see how the other half lives. It was Matt's idea." _Oi, Thomas thought, you're going to regret that my friend._ She paused and pointed across the room. "Matt, be a dear and get that table before someone else does." She turned back after he left. "This is where you spend your time? A bit shabby, isn't it?"

"What can I say, Mary, we like it." Thomas smiled up at her. "Unlike some, we're not much for putting on airs."

Anna returned, setting the drafts down as Thomas pulled some bills out of his pocket and handed them to her. Meanwhile Mary had looked around the table and spotted Jimmy.

"I don't know you. How did they rake you in? Are you Thomas's new conquest?"

_Jesus, Thomas thought, how does she know about me?_

All eyes snapped to Jimmy who reached for his beer and took a sip.

"I don't really think that's any of your business. I didn't ask how you managed to snag that twit over there waving at you, did I?"

Mary's mouth dropped open. She glared at him and turned on her heel before storming away.


	3. Chapter 3

Everyone sat for a few seconds staring at Jimmy.

"What?" He shrugged. "She's pushy and nosy. I don't like either." He looked around the table as he lifted his glass in a mock toast. "Present company excepted."

"Seems you're going to be one of us whether you want it or not," Alfred laughed as he picked up his own glass and drained half of it.

"Yeah, poor guy," Thomas said as he draped his arm around his shoulders. "You'll probably need some type of help before long."

Jimmy shrugged his arm off and turned to talk to Daisy.

_What the hell? Did I get it wrong? I could have sworn ..._

Ivy leant over and whispered in his ear. "Don't worry, sweetie. More fish in the sea."

Thomas just arched his eyebrows at her and sat back in his chair, cradling his beer for a moment, before drinking almost all of it at once. _Just because I got off on the wrong foot doesn't mean we can't have a good time._ He caught Anna's attention and did a small circle above the table with his raised hand. By the time the round arrived, which Ivy paid for, almost everyone was ready for it. And surprisingly, Jimmy was back talking to Thomas, but his voice was lowered, just audible over the din. Daisy had wandered off when she saw someone she knew and Alfred and Ivy had their own conversation on the go.

"Look, I don't want you to get the wrong idea."

"Oh, and what would that be?"

"That ... uh, that I'm interested. You know."

"And you're not?"

"No."

"Fine."

"We can still be friends, right?"

"Oh sure. Friends would be just peachy." Thomas got up. "I need a cigarette." He left before Jimmy could say anything else.

As he stood outside smoking he cursed his luck. He always seemed to fall for someone too fast. Sometimes it worked out, at least for a while, sometimes it never got off the ground. _Looks like Jimmy is one of those._ And "one of those" were the ones that hurt the most. The others he could see where things went wrong, could assign blame. All he saw here was what might have been, no matter how ridiculous that was when he never had anything to go on that Jimmy had even been remotely interested. _It's not Jimmy's fault. I'm acting like a spoiled little boy who can't have the toy he sees in the window._ Dropping his cigarette on the ground, he stepped on it then sat down on the low window sill. _Maybe the next guy._

Jimmy watched him leave before turning back to stare into his glass. _Jesus, Thomas, I'm sorry. It's just ..._ It was just that right now he didn't have either the time or feel emotionally strong enough to have a boyfriend. And he wasn't interested in just sex. He had gone that route. Losing his virginity at sixteen to a boy on the swim team in the front seat of his car. Hunched over sucking on Jimmy's cock until he came, then gagging until he opened the door and spat it out onto the parking lot. The awkwardness still didn't stop the two of them from getting together every few days. Now he wanted more than that.

But his mother's illness was serious, much worse than he had let on. Until his aunt arrived last week to take over so that he could work his summer job, he had spent most of his time in the last year either looking after her or studying so he could get the marks for a scholarship. Even now he felt guilty when he wasn't there for her. That's why when he had called earlier it wasn't to tell but to ask if it was alright if he came home late. He knew his mother and aunt would only be too glad to see him have some time to himself, but still ...

He sighed. _The doctors keep saying they're hopeful, but what happens if ..._ All his plans of going to university, all the effort might be wasted. He just couldn't add the complication of Thomas to that. There were times he felt like he was walking on a razor's edge and one false move would slice him to ribbons. And he had no one to talk to. He wasn't going to burden his mother with this and he had always been a bit of a loner so he had no real friends. Maybe Thomas might have been the one to listen, but now that seemed unwise and unlikely. Friends. Second best didn't seem something Thomas would settle for. The scrape of the chair beside him brought him back to the pub.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. Look, I'm sorry."

"Never mind, Jimmy. Drink up. The next one's on Alfred."

"What? I didn't ..."

"Oh, c'mon Alfred. For our new friend."

"No," Jimmy insisted, "I'll get this one."

"Well, alright then." Alfred, relieved that he didn't have to pay yet, turned around searching for Anna while Jimmy dug out his wallet.

When he opened it he realised he wouldn't have enough. _Shit._ He hesitated, not sure what to do without making himself look like a fool. "Uh ..." He stopped and looked down when he felt Thomas's fist tap his knee. He held a couple of bills between his fingers. Jimmy looked up at him. He just smiled and mouthed _next time_. Daisy had returned bringing with her someone from her culinary course so they shuffled around to make room meaning that Jimmy was sitting much closer to Thomas that he had planned. Their arms or hands would brush occasionally or one of them would shift in his chair and their knees would meet.

As the night wore on the place became noisier and the conversation jumped around the table. Jimmy felt a little left out, even though Thomas tried his best to involve him, because they were talking about people he didn't know or things he hadn't heard of. Daisy bought a round, but when Alfred's turn arrived, Jimmy just nursed it for a while. Four beers were more than he was used to and he was feeling the effects. Around nine he had finished the fifth one and he checked his watch, before touching Thomas on the arm.

"I've got to go, but I'll see you tomorrow."

Thomas nodded.

"Uh ... it's just I'm not sure how to get home from here."

"What?"

Jimmy grabbed his arm and pointed to the door. When they got outside he breathed a sigh of relief.

"I thought I was going to go deaf."

Thomas laughed. "Yeah, it gets a bit much at times."

"I'm not sure how to get home from here."

"Oh. Where do you live?"

"Thirskton."

"Way out there?"

"It's the only decent place we could afford."

"Sorry. There I go again. You know your way from the water park, right? So you need to go two blocks to York Street and catch the eastbound 34A. That will take you to the water park where you can transfer."

"34A."

"We've taken it a few times when Alfred's car wouldn't start. I figure it's over a half hour, likely longer. Then the ride to Thirskton." He hesitated. "Do you want to stay with us tonight? We'll be out of here by ten and we have pullout in the living room."

"I really should get home."

"Okay, well, hope we didn't bore you too much. Nice having you around."

"No, I had a good time. 'Night."

As he walked away Thomas pulled out his phone. When Jimmy had gone about half a block his phone buzzed with a message.

_Just in case you need it this is our address. T._

He turned to wave, but Thomas had already gone back into the pub. By the time he got to York he wasn't feeling well. The heat combined with the stuffiness of the pub and the beer had left him queasy. He say down on the bus shelter bench, hoping he wasn't going to be sick.

As Thomas had predicted, it was around ten when everyone left the pub. Daisy headed off with her friend while Thomas, Alfred and Ivy began the short walk to their apartment, Alfred and Thomas on either side of Ivy as she looped her arms through theirs.

"So what do we think of Jimmy?"

Alfred shrugged. "Seems nice enough. A bit quiet. Although he handled Mary Crawley."

"Thomas?" Ivy asked as she leant her head against his shoulder.

"Yeah, I like him. Let's face it, a bunch of new people can be intimidating so I'm not too concerned about him being quiet. He'll soon hold his own with us."

"Well, that makes three of us then." She started to hum as they walked along. "I'm tired. Going to go to bed as soon as we get in."

As they approached their building, Alfred made out a figure sitting on the stoop.

"Jimmy? I thought you went home."

"I felt sort of sick and didn't think I could take the bus ride. Thomas said I could stay if I wanted to." Despite feeling guilty he really wasn't sure he would make it home because he had already thrown up at the side of the bus shelter, so he had let his aunt know he was going to stay with friends.

Thomas let go of Ivy's arm and went to him.

"Why didn't you come back into the pub or call me. Are you okay now?"

"I needed the air and I didn't mind waiting for you to come home. My stomach still churning, but not as bad."

"C'mon in then. The place is a bit messy, but we keep it clean."

Alfred cleared his throat. "Who?"

"Okay, Alfred keeps it clean. Ivy and I just praise him for it."

The heat in the stairwell was bad enough, but the blast of hot air that struck as Ivy opened the door into the apartment almost knocked them over.

"God, this is the worst day yet. Open the windows, guys, it's cooler outside and turn on those fans."

"Well," Thomas said, "I know where I'm sleeping tonight. Going to haul one of the camp cots up to the roof. Pretend I'm in the wilderness."

Ivy shook her head. "I'm going to take one of the fans into my bedroom and just let it run on high all night."

"Last time I slept up there I got bug bites all over my ass," Alfred grumbled. "Itched for days."

"Okay, just me then. Or ... Jimmy?"

"Sure, why not."

"We'll grab the stuff out of the closet. But first. Shower rotation."

Ivy made a dash for the door. "I'm first. You three can fight it out."

"Fine, but five minutes and don't use all the hot water. Alfred, you can go next while Jimmy and I take care of the cots."

Thomas led the way to the closet where they pulled out two folded cots, a couple of bed sheets and a camp light. Jimmy followed him out into the hallway and up the stairs to a door leading to the roof.

"We're really not supposed to be up here, but no one seems to care. We put out a few chairs and a table and we get shade all afternoon from that office building so we don't swelter. There's even a bit of a breeze tonight."

They set up the cots and draped the sheets over them. Thomas set the camp light on the table, turning it on low.

"Okay, let's see if we can get some of this sweat and grime off of us. You go first. Despite all the beer, I want some lemonade so I'll get that while I'm waiting. You want any?" Jimmy shook his head. "Oh, grab a towel out of the closet."

Jimmy came out of the bathroom wearing only the towel. Thomas took a quick look before turning back to the lemon he was twisting around on a juicer.

"Here, can you finish this and add it to my mug while I get my shower. I use the premade stuff, but I like the extra lemon."

As Jimmy reached for the juicer his towel slipped a little lower, showing the fringe of peach fuss that passed for hair above his crotch.

_Jesus, I better make that shower a cold one._

By the time Thomas came back with his own towel draped around him, Jimmy was in his boxer briefs, sitting on the arm of the sofa.

"Ready to go?" he asked as he picked up the mug and set it on a tray.

"Aren't you forgetting something? Uh ... underwear, pyjama bottoms?"

"Don't need them. Don't even own pyjamas. The sheet will cover me and I can use it in the morning to protect my modesty, what little I have of it. That a problem?"

"No. I guess not."

"Don't worry I'm not planning on molesting you in your sleep."

"I didn't mean that."

_Didn't you?_ Thomas flipped off the light and locked the door behind them, dropping the key onto the tray. Once they got to the roof he set the tray on the table, then he turned away and dropped his towel, bending over to pick it up so he could fold it. Jimmy felt his breath hitch and the beat of his heart seemed to fill his ears as he caught sight of the dark hair that rose up the back of his thighs before disappearing into an even darker area between his legs. He sat down on the cot and pulled the sheet over his groin so he could adjust himself without being too obvious. Thomas picked up his sheet and wrapped it around himself before he turned around to take his mug and sit down.

He drained half the lemonade. "Sorry you're not well."

"My own fault, but I'm glad you gave me somewhere to stay."

"Anytime. Ivy and Alfred won't mind." He finished the mug and set it on the table before turning off the light. There was enough moonlight that Jimmy could clearly see his profile when he pulled off the sheet and put it back on the cot before lying down and pulling it over himself. Jimmy sat for a moment before stretching out himself.

"Thomas. I ..."

"What?"

"Nothing. 'Night."

"Hmmm. You know, I'm a good listener. Just saying."

"I'll remember that."

Despite thinking he might not get to sleep, Thomas was soon snoring softly. Jimmy lay for a few minutes listening to him, somehow finding the sound comforting, and then turned on his side.

At one point during the night something woke Thomas. From the other cot he could hear Jimmy sobbing quietly. He almost got up to go to him, but decided against it. _If there's something he wants to tell me he will. Should mind my own business._

"You okay?" _Never was much for taking advice, not even my own._

"Yeah." This was followed by a long sigh. "No."

"Want to talk?"

"No." Jimmy rolled over to face him. "Maybe ... Maybe tomorrow. That's if you don't mind."

The cots were close enough together that Thomas was able to lean over and give Jimmy's shoulder a couple of reassuring pats and a gentle rub.

"Tomorrow then."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warning: Canonical Character Death**

Jimmy woke, completely disoriented, to the sound of traffic. He lay for a moment staring at the sky trying to remember how he ended up outside. Gradually the events of the previous night began to seep into his consciousness. The pub, drinking too much, ending up at Thomas's apartment. _Thomas._ He turned on his side, glancing over to where he lay sprawled on his back, arms hanging over the sides of the cot. The sheet was pushed below his waist revealing the heavy fur that covered his belly and then thinned out as it spread to his chest. The other thing he noticed, actually he noticed it first, was that the sheet was tented, pushing the edge high and threatening to slip off. He realised he was in the same state and grabbed his own sheet, bunching it so it wasn't as noticeable. _Why the hell am I embarrassed? It's just like almost any other morning._ But he knew it wasn't like any other day. He had never woken up like that, so close to someone he ...

The door to the roof was flung open and Alfred stuck his head out.

"Thomas! Wake up. We have about an hour before we have to be at the water park."

Thomas groaned and stretched which resulted in the sheet sliding off and his cock sprang out. "Okay, I'm coming." Only when he heard movement beside him did he realise what had happened. He grabbed quickly at the sheet and pulled it back up. Taking a deep breath, he rolled onto his side to face Jimmy, choosing to ignore what had just taken place.

"Morning." His voice was raspy. "God, I need a smoke." He looked around before realising he hadn't brought his cigarettes. "You slept okay after ...." He stopped, sensing Jimmy's discomfort. _Let him bring it up._

"Yeah, good." Jimmy looked down at his hands for a few seconds. _Don't need this now._ "We better get a move on." He stood up and turned away to fold the sheet. His erection had subsided so he no longer need it to conceal himself. When he turned around, Thomas was already on his way to the door, still wrapped in his sheet.

"Leave the cots and stuff. We don't have time to worry about them. I'll take care of everything tonight."

When they entered the apartment, Ivy was at the kitchen counter, back to them.

"OJ's poured. Alfred's put out some bagels." She turned as Thomas passed her on his way to his room leaving Jimmy just standing in the middle of the living room. "You look a little lost."

"Yeah, well I don't often stand around in my underwear in front of people I've just met." He grabbed his shorts and T-shirt and headed for the bathroom. When he came out Thomas was waiting to take his place.

Somehow they all managed to get out of the apartment with a bit of time to spare, although they had to eat the bagels in the car. On the ride Thomas noticed Jimmy was quiet. When he tried to get him to talk all he got for his effort were a couple of words before he turned to stare out the window. At the water park Thomas stopped Jimmy as they left the change room.

"Want to join me on my break later?"

"Yeah, sure." His voice was flat, his tone disinterested.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I need to call to see how my mum is." He walked away with his phone in hand.

Thomas called after him. "We should have that talk." Jimmy's only response was a wave of his hand. _Well, what the fuck? I thought he wanted that._ He shrugged and went to his seat as the first patrons arrived. Around ten he stopped by Jimmy's chair to tell him he would be behind the admin building when he was ready. He got his cigarettes from Ivy and lit one as he rounded the corner only to find Sarah O'Brien already there.

"Morning, Miss O."

"Thomas." She waited until he had joined her. "So, no joy with blondie then."

"Ivy has a big mouth."

"Yes, among other fine attributes." They looked at one another and laughed.

"I don't know. It's just I keep getting my signals crossed. William last year, Jimmy this year."

"Don't tell me you grabbed this one's ass too."

"No. One punch in the face was enough. I mean I think I see something that obviously isn't there. Maybe I'm just desperate."

Sarah butted out her cigarette as she turned to him.

"You have your whole life ahead. Why be desperate? So this Jimmy isn't the one ..."

"I don't like people talking about me behind my back."

Neither of them had seen Jimmy come around the corner.

Sarah turned to look at him.

"Well, kid, that's too bad because if you weren't eavesdropping you would never have known."

"I wasn't ..."

Sarah ignored him and turned to Thomas. "Got to get back." She walked off without another word to Jimmy

"I wasn't eavesdropping."

"I know. That's just Miss O. Offense is the best defense."

"Why were you talking about me?"

"We always talk about the new ones." He could tell by Jimmy's face that he didn't believe him, so he quickly change the topic.

"So about our talk?"

Jimmy had to smile. _Offense is the best defense indeed._ "Maybe not right now. This isn't the right place."

"When and where then? Tell me."

"Leave me alone, Thomas."

"Christ, Jimmy, last night ..."

"Yeah, well things change." He knew he wanted to tell Thomas everything, but he was afraid that would be the slip on the razor's edge he had been dreading. _I really know nothing about him. Why would I think I could trust him? But I have to trust someone, some time. If I don't then I'm not going to make it. He makes me feel ... comfortable? Safe. I never cry, but last night ..._ "All I mean is we will, but you have to let me decide when and right now I don't know." He put his hand on Thomas's arm. "What I do know is that you want to help and you have no idea how much that means."

Jimmy's touch said more than his words ever could. Before it had been Thomas squeezing his knee, draping his arm around him, patting his shoulder trying to comfort him. This instead was something he initiated. And when Thomas placed his hand on top of his, he didn't pull away. His accompanying smile was almost shy.

"Right then." Thomas flicked his cigarette away. "You feel like going out again tonight."

"I can't. My aunt just got here last week, but now she has to go home for a few days, so I need to be with my mum. Figure out with the next door neighbour if she can drop in a few times tomorrow."

"Is she that sick?"

Jimmy shrugged. "She needs help, that's all." He paused. _Why lie?_ "Yes. Yes, she is."

"I'm sorry."

Thomas hadn't been close to his own mother since he left home. Since they kicked me out. But that didn't mean he wouldn't worry if he ever found out she was sick. Even knowing the little he did about Jimmy and his mother, he could guess how Jimmy must feel.

"If you want some company I don't mind a bus ride."

"Not tonight but maybe tomorrow. If you still want to."

"It's a date." _Oh sure. Let's fuck things up again._ But Jimmy just laughed and playfully pushed at Thomas's shoulder moving him towards the side of the building and back to work. "Our first date. Do I get flowers?"

\---- 

In the middle of the night Thomas's phone buzzed. Groggily he reached for it.

"Yes."

"Thomas."

He was immediately awake.

"Jimmy, what's wrong?"

"It's my mum ..." His voice broke in a sob.

"Jimmy. Jimmy. Where are you?"

"I didn't have anyone else to call."

"It's OK. But where are you?"

"Ripon Medical Center. Emergency."

It was about half an hour by bus, but only a few minutes by car on the freeway at this time of night.

"I'll be right there."

He threw on his pants and shirt and pushed open Alfred's door.

"Alfred."

"Jesus, Thomas, it's two in the morning."

"Can I borrow the car. It's Jimmy's mother."

"Yeah. Yeah. Keys are on the dresser." He struggled up to one elbow. "Do you need me?"

"No, thanks. I'll call you later."

There was no traffic so Thomas was able to reach the hospital quickly. He found Jimmy standing at the Emergency entrance.

"You came, then."

"I said I would." He grabbed Jimmy and wrapped his arms around him. "I'm so sorry."

"I've got so much to do. I called my aunt, she'll fly in tomorrow. Funeral arrangements. What am I going to do about the apartment? I don't think I can go to school in the fall. And what about work? I need to let them know. Oh God, the piano. I'll have to sell it."

Thomas knew he was just talking with no purpose other than to try to hold his world together.

"We'll work it all out."

Jimmy sighed and leant his head against Thomas's shoulder. "I ... I have to tell you something."

Thomas hugged him tighter. "I know. You don't have to tell me anything. You never will."

\---

"Are you ready to go?"

Alfred's question broke into his thoughts, pulling him back to the present.

"Yeah." Thomas touched his fingers to his lips and then trailed them along the top of the headstone. "I was just thinking about that first summer I met him." _A lifetime ago, fifty-four years that seem to have passed in a heartbeat. And now this last year that has just dragged on_.

Alfred smiled at him. "It was quite the time."

They started to walk toward the car, but Thomas turned to look back. Jimmy and his mother. _At least he won't be alone until I get there._

~~ End ~~


End file.
